


Put your head on my shoulder

by jillyputty



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, benny serenades his bf, can you tell i'm touch starved, ethan's scared and benny wants to help, soft boyfriends, there's a storm, this one's for all my yearners out there!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyputty/pseuds/jillyputty
Summary: A storm hits Whitechapel, and Ethan's anything but okay. Benny tries to help.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song "put your head on my shoulder" obviously. enjoy!

All that could be heard outside was heavy rain and howling wind as Benny and Ethan sat in Benny’s basement. They were beside each other on the worn out couch, playing on their phones. This was usually what a typical “date night” looked like to the boys, hanging out either here or in Ethan’s room. Sometimes they would go on _actual_ dates but they both much preferred staying in. They just wanted to be in each other's presence, it didn’t matter where they were. 

The rain started picking up a while ago and Ethan was tense. He heard that a storm was forecasted tonight and he wished with his whole being that the forecast was wrong. Guess he didn’t wish hard enough. 

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the basement. The lights flickered and Ethan practically jumped out of his skin. God, he fucking hated storms. Why were they so loud? And scary? Did he mention loud? Ethan locked his phone, tossed it to the side, and crawled in on himself, just wanting to hide from the world. 

Benny turned to look at his boyfriend who was now curled up in a ball, head buried between his knees. “Hey, you okay babe?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Ethan only does this when he’s afraid. Ethan lifted his head to glance at Benny, but quickly returned to his little ball. “Not really.” He mumbled. 

Benny shifted closer to the boy and started running a hand through his hair. “Is it the storm?” Benny asked in a quiet voice. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be more shaken up than he already was. He felt Ethan nod under his hand. Another clap of thunder boomed from outside. 

Benny lifted himself from the couch and made his way over to the dusty record player in the corner. It was his grandma’s from when she was a kid and she passed it down to him. Sifting through the large collection of records below it, he found what he was looking for.

Ethan looked up from the couch to see what all the noise (minus the storm) was. He was greeted with his smiling boyfriend walking back to him as music started to drift from the old player. 

Benny stopped at the couch and extended a hand in front of Ethan. “Care to dance, my dear?” Benny asked with a goofy smile. Ethan rolled his eyes fondly and took the waiting hand. “C'mon, it’ll be a distraction!” Benny said as he dragged them into the centre of the basement. They got close, Ethan reflexively burying his head in the crook of Benny’s neck and Benny placing his hands around Ethan’s waist. They started swaying to the music. 

Benny leaned his head on top of Ethan’s, taking in this moment. Thunder rumbled in the distance and he could feel Ethan tense up. “Just focus on me, okay E? I promise the storm will be over soon.” Benny kissed the top of his boyfriend's head in an attempt to soothe him. He hated seeing Ethan feeling anything other than happy. 

They continued to sway for a few beats until a huge lightning strike cut through the other noise in the dim basement. Ethan gripped onto his boyfriend for dear life.

Storms were the absolute worst and he didn’t think dancing with Benny was gonna help distract him much. Ethan was ready to let go of his boyfriend, crawl back to the couch and hide in a blanket forever when something stopped him. 

“ _Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms…_ ”

Benny started singing softly, eyes closed and completely engrossed in the song. Ethan had never heard Benny sing before, in fact he heard him say several times that he sounded like a “dying moose” and that he’d never sing in front of people. But he sounds... _beautiful_. Ethan closed his eyes and went back to swaying. He didn’t want to leave this moment. Benny was sharing something personal and intimate and Ethan never wanted it to stop.

“ _Put your lips next to mine dear, won’t you kiss me once…_ ”

Ethan leaned even further into Benny’s embrace and just focused on him and him alone. He could feel Benny smiling between each line. _That fucker. He kept such a heavenly voice from his boyfriend and he doesn’t use it to serenade him every day? Unacceptable._

They swayed for what felt like hours, Ethan blissfully listening to his boyfriend sing. He blocked everything out except that. He barely heard the heavy rain battering the side of the house, or the rustling tree branches outside. He just heard Benny. 

“ _Words I want to hear, baby, put your head on my shoulder…_ ”

The song ended, and just like magic the storm started to die down. Benny opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend who was still wrapped tightly around him. “Storms over babe, you alright?” 

Ethan reluctantly removed himself from his boyfriend’s tall frame and stood in front of him. Taking both of Benny’s hands in his, he let out a breath. “Yeah. I’m okay. Thank you B.” 

They stood in a comfortable silence for a beat, just taking each other in, until Ethan decided to speak again. “I love you so much, you know that right?”

Benny’s mouth went slightly agape. They had said the L word before but something about this time was so sincere and full of emotion that he didn’t really know what to do. “I- I love you too E.” 

Ethan pulled him close and they started to sway again. They danced for who knows how long, just existing in their own little world. 

_Maybe storms aren’t so bad after all,_ Ethan thought. _As long as Benny’s there beside me._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can follow my twitter @JlLLYPUTTY if you'd like :D


End file.
